


Sinä olet se minulle

by dsynmi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: Lyhyitä tarinoita elämästä sen jälkeen, kun Robert vihdoin ja viimein sai Aaroninsa. Tai toisinpäin.





	Sinä olet se minulle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sinä olet se minulle on kokoelma lyhyehköjä oneshotteja Robertin ja Aaronin yhteiselämästä. Ficit eivät ole aikajärjestyksessä, ja julkaisen niitä lisää aina silloin tällöin; sitä mukaa, kun inspiroidun kirjoittamaan. :)  
> Disclaimer: En omista Emmerdalea tai sen hahmoja.

Vaikka moni ei sitä osannut edes kuvitella, Robertissa oli yllättävän paljon nörttimäisiä piirteitä. Ne tosin olivat valjenneet Aaronille itselleenkin todellisessa mittakaavassaan vasta myöhemmin; suurimmilta osin silloin, kun Robert oli muuttanut pubiin. Aaronin puoleksi tyhjä kirjahylly oli kertaheitolla täyttynyt Robertin supersankarielokuvakokoelmasta, kolmentoista pokkarin rivistä _Death Notea_ sekä jonosta kuin kukkaa kämmenellä pidettyjä _PlayStation_ -pelejä. Eikä Robertin harrastuneisuus Aaronia haitannut, päinvastoin – Robert säihkyvin silmin selittämässä _Iron Manista_ oli itse asiassa aika suloinen näky.

Liika oli kuitenkin liikaa, ja ehkä Robert oli myös osittain sisäistänyt sen, sillä miehen viimeisin innostuksen aihe _Pokémon Go_ pysyi Aaronilta suhteellisen kauan salassa. Merkkejä oli kuitenkin ollut ilmassa jo jonkin aikaa, mutta ne olivat aluksi jääneet häneltä täysin huomaamatta. Sitä paitsi Robertilla oli aina puhelin jossain lähettyvillä, joten se, että tämä kulki jatkuvasti se kädessään sitä vimmatusti näpräten, ei ollut mitään uutta.

Aaron oli kuitenkin aluksi ihmetellyt suuresti Robertin yhtäkkistä innostuneisuutta lähteä hölkkäämään hänen kanssaan. Usein tämä oli jättäytynyt hieman jälkeen tai tehnyt kesken lenkin omia mutkiaan milloin missäkin: joskus kirkolla, joskus seuraintalolla. Aaronin kysyessä asiasta, Robert oli vain kohauttanut olkiaan tai tokaissut kyllästyvänsä juoksemaan aina samaa reittiä. Liv oli myöhemmin valaissut Aaronia ja kertonut, että kyseistä peliä pelatessa täytyi kulkea tietyn verran matkaa, jotta munat kuoriutuivat, ja kirkko ja seuraintalo sekä monet muut Emmerdalen nähtävyydet ja julkiset rakennukset olivat joitakin ”stoppeja”, joista peliin sai tavaraa.

Silti Robertin peliaddiktio paljastui kaikessa laajuudessaan vasta silloin, kun he olivat käyneet yhdessä Liv mukanaan hoitamassa juoksevia asioita Hottenissa. Robert oli matkan aikana ollut lähellä aiheuttaa Aaronille sydänkohtauksen muutaman kerran huudahdellessaan pelkääjän paikalta kesken ajon, sekä liikenneonnettomuuden ainakin viisi kertaa tehdessään puhelin kädessään äkkinäisiä liikkeitä katsomatta ympärilleen ensin. Ja Livkin oli melkein ollut kuolla nauruun, osittain Robertin lapsenomaisen innostuksen, osittain Aaronin ilmeiden ja eleiden vuoksi.

_”Seis! Pysäytä, tuossa on pokéstop!”_

_”Hei! Täällä on jossain Charizard!”_

_"Älä vain seiso siinä! Vielä parisataa metriä, että tämä muna kuoriutuu."_

_”Hitto! Se karkasi!”_

_”Ei! Siniset ovat vallanneet tuon salin!”_

_"Nyt se kuoriutuu!"_

Aaronin äkäisesten sähähdysten jälkeen Robert oli laittanut kuin laittanutkin pelinsä pois - vaikkakin melko vastahakoisesti - eikä ollut enää avannut sitä uudelleen koko päivän aikana saati maininnut siitä sanallakaan.

Mutta kun he illalla olivat käymässä nukkumaan, mies otti asian uudestaan esille. Erittäin älykkäänä miehenä Robert oli selvästi valinnut ajankohdan ja tilanteen jo tarkoin ennalta, sillä malttamaton Aaron ehti vastata myönteisesti ennen kuin edes sisäisti miehen hänelle esittämän kysymyksen; kiitos Robertin käden, joka oli ujuttautunut Aaronin boksereiden sisään hyväilemään miehen erektiota. 

"Alkaisit sinäkin pelaamaan?" Robert oli kuiskannut Aaronin korvaan ja näykkäissyt sitä hieman. "Voisit liittyä keltaisiin, ja voisimme yhdessä puolustaa saleja."

Kun Aaron vihdoin ja viimein oli tajunnut mitä Robert oli oikein sanonut, oli jo liian myöhäistä reagoida, sillä mies oli jo Aaronin päällä tekemässä suullaan hänelle asioita, joita pubin alakerrassa olevien ei ollut soveliasta kuulla.


End file.
